When Angels Fall
by paprikaSTUDIOS
Summary: Rated for upcoming situtations, swearing, and violence. The childhood friend of Tenou Haruka returns from Australia with her cousin and friend, who also has a secret.


Author's Note: Well, I finally found time to read through this story and make changes to it. I'm taking my time so it's going to be one or two chapters at a time. This fanfic has been around on the internet before, but I had to pull it off due to someone tried to steal it. So please do me the honor and do not steal my story. Otherwise enjoy my story and review please.  
  
Credits: Naoko Takeuchi is the owner of Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon as well as Bandai, Toei Animation, and etc. Please do not sue me for making any referrences to these characters for I have little if any money. ^_^  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The five year old school girl, Tenou Haurka, sat in silence as the new transferred student walked up in front of the class. To Haruka's surprise, this girl caught her attention. The girl had long red hair with natural blonde strands that came to her waist, her eyes were a crystal blue, and her skin was the color of buttermilk. The girl appeared to be very happy and extremely friendly when she stood in front of the class. She was in a different school uniform, one that had a navy knee length skirt, a white dress top, and a blue vest over it; there was a black tie tuck under the vest as well. Haruka yawned and placed her head back down on her cold surface desk.  
  
The teacher was writing the new girl's name on the black board as the girl patiently stood still. When the teacher finished writing her name on the board, he placed the chalk back in the silver boarder of the blackboard and turned towards the class.  
  
"Class, we have a new student with us today. She will be attending the class from now on," the teacher informed the class. "Please tell the class your name."  
  
"Usko Saria." Saria said with a kind smile.  
  
The teacher looked around and found an empty seat near Haruka. "Usko- san, would you please sit next to Tenou-san. Tenou-san, raise your hand."  
  
Haruka grumbled and raised her hand. Saria bowed politely to the class and made her way next to Haruka. She sat down and smiled at Haruka. Haruka hardly even noticed her appearance and Saria blinked. She then turned her attention towards the teacher, who had began his lesson.  
  
After school had let out, Haruka stood near the curb as she waited for her parents to pick her up. While waiting a group of boys came by and threw Haruka to the ground. Haruka's sandy brown hair mingled with the color of the sand as her body met the hard ground. She sighed and waited for the kicks and punches that she was use to. It was a ritual for the group of boys in her level to come and beat her on a regular basis. She received a kick from one of the boys and while preparing for another kick, she heard a sound that was similar to an 'oof'.  
  
Haruka, with much fright, looked up to see what was happening. Her blue eyes grew wide as she saw the hand of the new girl, Usko Saria, deep within the abdomen of the boy that had prepared to kick her. In Haruka's mind, she wondered why Saria was helping a girl she hardly knew.  
  
Saria's eyes were completely focused on the boy in front of her. She slowly pulled her hand out of the wall of his abdomen as the boy slipped to the ground. He curled his body into a ball from the pain he felt. Saria's eyes glanced over the other boys that belonged to that same group.  
  
"Anymore want to try to hurt Tenou-san today? Or shall I have a bit more practice?" Saria announced to the boys.  
  
Two group members picked up the boy that had curled himself into a ball on the ground. They had realized that this girl was going to fight them if they intended on hurting Haruka again.  
  
"We'll get you later, Tenou!" One of the boys proclaimed as they ran off.  
  
Saria sighed as she turned around and held out a hand to Haruka. Haruka, unsure what to make of this current situation, kept on looking at Saria and then back at Saria's hand. Saria placed a smile on her face.  
  
"It's okay. I won't hurt you," Saria assured Haruka.  
  
Haruka took a deep breath and nodded. She placed her hand in Saria's as Saria pulled Haruka to her feet. Saria helped dust off Haruka's back as Haruka dusted off her pants.  
  
"Um, w-why did you...," Haruka choked on her words as Saria came back to her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you help me?"  
  
"Because I wanted too. You were too quiet in class, so I knew something was up," Saria answered.  
  
"Oh," Haruka answered flatly.  
  
"And because I want to be friends with you. This is a new school for me and I don't have many friends."  
  
"You're picking the wrong person."  
  
"No, I'm picking the right person because to me, you're the coolest person in there. Just a bit too quiet. So want to be my friend?"  
  
Haruka looked at the girl, Saria, for a moment. A smile crossed Haruka's face, something she rarely did. She gave Saria a nod.  
  
"Okay! Come on! I'll take you over to my house!" With that, Saria grabbed Haruka's hand and pulled her over to a blue car nearby. 


End file.
